


It Began with a Dance

by FahriiCat_Archives



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 22:20:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29161053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FahriiCat_Archives/pseuds/FahriiCat_Archives
Summary: Ciel Phantomhive was never one for dancing or stressing over menial things, but every once in a while he will find great enjoyment in pissing off Sebastian Michaelis to the point of the butler wanting to rip his master's spinal column right out of his body.But sometimes, whether we like it or not, true feelings can come to the surface. Two people will find that out through various misfortunes, and maybe...just maybe...they can learn to live with each other. Not likely, but they try.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	It Began with a Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Original post date: Sep. 14, 2014

"Good morning, my lord,"

The demon butler entered his master's room, seeing the small boy still sound asleep. Or rather, he thought so until he heard a "mmmmmmm" coming from the bed.

"Young master," Sebastian continued. "You have to get up."

Ciel just groaned again, turning so that his back was facing his butler.

"Young master," the demon growled, growing impatient.

"No, Sebastian," Ciel muttered sullenly, almost inaudibly.

"Come now," Sebastian sighed. "You have a full schedule today."

Ciel moaned in mock agony at the thought of actually doing things that did not involve him sleeping. Sebastian rolled his eyes, moving to the edge of the bed and quickly yanking the covers off the boy.

Ciel shivered, mumbling a small "Sebastian, that was childish."

"I'm the childish one?" was the reply he received, his servant grinning at him.

"Or adultish," Ciel continued in a futile attempt to be smooth and save the slip up.

Sebastian wasn't amused, and the smile faded from his face. "My lord, get up," he said curtly. They were already behind schedule and this was not how he planned to spend his entire morning; arguing with a child about waking hours.

Ciel hissed. "Ugh, fine."

Sebastian clothed his master for the day after tying the patch to cover his eye and led him to the breakfast table. "I hope you are not still upset about that little confetti fiasco yesterday, little lord," Sebastian stated, almost fearing that Ciel would say he was.

"No," the child responded, much to Sebastian's satisfaction. "I don't think I am."

The butler smiled. "Good. I don't want you storming off and denying breakfast simply because you are convinced that I've sprinkled confetti in it."

That stopped Ciel's thought process a bit. "I wasn't thinking that at all!" It wasn't a total lie, really. It was in the back of his mind, he just didn't bother letting it ruin his morning.

"My apologies for putting the thought in your head, master."

"Is it too late to deny breakfast?" Ciel asked timidly.

"Yes," Sebastian said matter-of-factly. "You must have breakfast, my lord. You know that as well as I do."

"Fine," the boy said, not looking happy about it.

Sebastian pushed the chair to the table, setting out Ciel's breakfast. "Now," he began. "Are you going to eat, or am I going to have to make you? Choose wisely, young master." At this, his eyes flashed magenta. Ciel was slightly concerned for his own well being.

"I...I think I will eat."

Sebastian smiled. "Very good, sir. Correct choice."

"I hope so," Ciel said under his breath.

"You hope so?" the servant inquired, being able to hear the soft proclamation. "Are you wishing you refused to eat willingly?"

"I'm not sure yet," Ciel said honestly. He was curious to find out what the consequence would be for refusing to eat, but he assumed it would not be desirable in any way. Sebastian had a way of getting what he wanted if it wasn't cats; Ciel was still reeling from being flooded with cats in Sebastian's room all those weeks ago.

"Not sure?" Sebastian asked. "Such indecisiveness can cause trouble."

"I'm sure," Ciel exclaimed, rolling his eyes.

"Sure of trouble or sure that you made the right decision?" the butler continued, deciding not to acknowledge or encourage the boy's sarcasm.

"Both."

"Hm. I still detect uncertainty, but I shall not question it."

"What a change," Ciel snarled.

"I do not question you often, my young lord," Sebastian said, knowing full well that he sometimes did and Ciel would most likely say something about it.

"True, Sebastian,"

The demon heard a hint of yet more sarcasm.

"Therefore," he went on, once more deciding not to show that he had noticed it. "I'm not exactly sure why you are so surprised that I did not question you."

"It's just that lately you have been, but if you aren't I'm not complaining."

"Hm." Sebastian put on a thoughtful expression, staring down at Ciel. The boy felt the red eyes boring into him, and turned to look his servant in the eye.

"What?"

"Nothing," Sebastian stated, placing the plate of food in front of his lord. "You said you would eat," he added.

"...right,"

Ciel still did not look pleased at the prospect of consuming now questionable sustenance. He lifted his fork uncertainly as the butler took his signature place behind him. Ciel stopped the fork halfway to his mouth, looking back at Sebastian who offered him a small smile.

"Is something amiss, master?"

Ciel suddenly slammed the fork back on the table furiously. "STOP, SEBASTIAN!" he cried. "WHAT DID YOU DO?!"

"Whatever do you mean, my lord?" Sebastian asked, actually a bit stunned. "I did nothing..."

Ciel's sounded terrified, his voice shaking a bit and his eyes widened like a cornered animal. "What did you do?"

Sebastian was growing concerned. "My lord, why do you sound so frightened?"

"Sebastian," the boy said. "Have you done any tricks or have any set up for the day as it continues on?"

"Why on earth would I do that?"

"I don't know!!" Cie was growing increasingly frustrated. He stabbed his food with the fork violently.

"That food has done nothing to you, little lord," Sebastian said.

The butler was incredibly surprised to see his master shaking. "I..." the boy choked out, looking away from both the demon and the plate of food. "I'm sorry..."

Sebastian was now genuinely concerned. He rested a hand on Ciel's shoulder gently, noticing how the small body seemed to jerk away from his touch. "My lord..."

"Yes?" Ciel asked, looking at the demon's face.

"I am truly worried for you..." Sebastian said softly, trying not to cause any sudden movements. "All of this cannot be healthy for you. You just shook as though you expected me to strike you..."

"Right," Ciel went on. "I am feeling a bit uneasy. I would simply like to rest."

"I will allow you to rest after you eat, but then we must get on with the day." Good thing nothing was scheduled to happen until that evening, so Sebastian figured Ciel could be allowed an hour or two of resting time. Lord knew the boy needed it.

"Alright," Ciel said after a moment, taking a bite of his food.

"There now," Sebastian said in response, pleased to find his master finally eating without complaint. "Much better, my lord. May I say that you might note there is nothing out of the ordinary."

"...there isn't," the little lord said after a few minutes.

Sebastian donned his signature grin. "What did I tell you?"

"That there was nothing out of the ordinary," Ciel muttered, defeated.

"And...?"

Ciel was beginning to grow irritated. How dare his butler rub in his face that he was wrong? "Did you add something while I wasn't listening?" he asked, furious.

"Master." Sebastian was growing quite tired of this game. "Neither of us is going anywhere until you eat."

"Fine," Ciel mumbled, continuing to eat.

"Very good," Sebastian replied, smiling despite a weak patience at this point. His master ate a bit more, and he began to look more relaxed.

"There now. Feeling better?"

"Mmm, I guess," Ciel responded.

Not the reply Sebastian was hoping for, but he'd take what he could get. "I suppose that's better than 'no.'"

"I'm glad," Ciel frowned, sarcasm lacing his answer.

"It pleases me to hear it..."

"What?" Ciel asked suddenly, turning to face Sebastian.

"What do you mean, 'what?'"

"You kind of dragged on your sentence."

"All I meant, young master, was that I was happy you are feeling better."

Ciel stopped to think a moment. Then, "...did you drug me?"

Sebatian just glared at his master. This had gone on for far too long.

"Sebastian?" Ciel asked, growing worried.

"Yes, my lord?" Sebastian asked, consciously forcing himself not to grit his teeth.

"D-d-did you?" Ciel asked once more, now thoroughly frightened.

Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose in utter irritation. "What reason would I have to drug you?"

"To laugh?"

Sebastian had to admit his master knew him well. "As funny as that would be to see you hopelessly hi-no, no," the butler had to stop himself. "That would not be befitting of a Phantomhive butler to do so."

Ciel detected a hint of playfulness that caused a paranoia to form deep in his gut. "Well, I'm done," he stated bluntly, hopping off the chair and beginning to put as much distance between himself and his servant as he could. He heard Sebastian sigh.

"There's no way I'm going to get you to finish eating now, is there?" his butler asked.

"No."

"I figured." Ciel heard another long sigh. "You must really manage to control your paranoia, my lord." Sebastian could sense it emanating from Ciel's form in waves. He could almost smell the boy's fear tangling around the thick scent of uncertainty.

"Well, I'm still alive so I'm doing something right," Ciel replied.

"Hm." Sebastian followed Ciel to the boy's study, keeping a close eye on him in case he saw any out-of-the-ordinary behavior. The child sat in his chair, proceeding to look up curiously at the black haired man.

"Is something wrong again, master?"

"No," Ciel replied. "I just felt you watching me more than usual. I was wondering if something was wrong with you?"

"Nothing is wrong with me, my lord."

"Good." Ciel sat upright in his chair, no longer needing his before-desired rest. "Now. What is the schedule for today?"

"First we have dance lessons and after that you are getting fitted for new clothing. After that I believe the day is free unless you prefer to go to town or get paperwork done," Sebastian stated as though rehearsed.

"Dance lessons?" Ciel began dreading the rest of the day.

"Of course," the butler went on. "Lady Elizabeth has requested you accompany her to a ball in the upcoming month and I daresay you need a bit of practice."

Git. What right did he have to tell Ciel that his dancing of all things was unsatisfactory? It wasn't like he went around dancing his way through the halls. People would begin to wonder where his mind had gone. "I'm not going."

"My lord, you have to. You are betrothed to her."

Ciel thought he heard a hint of jealousy in that last statement, but decided it was nothing. He kept on his unamused face, still glaring daggers at Sebastian.

"...are you wishing you were with someone else, young master?" the butler inquired.

"No, not that," Ciel responded, still sounding uncertain of his own thoughts.

"Then what is it, my lord?" Sebastian pressed.

"I don't want to go to a ball..." was the blunt answer, but Sebastian knew it was much more than that. He could see it in Ciel's eyes that there was an underlying reason he wasn't telling the man. But, as his place as servant, he had no room or right to pry. But he could still try and talk some sense into him.

"My young master, you are young but you are still the earl Phantomhive. It is almost mandatory that you attend, especially with your fiancé."

Suddenly Ciel's face lit up, but only for a split second. Any human wouldn't have noticed the change. "I could get sick..." he said slowly, a mental lightbulb popping to life above his head.

"Would you really get yourself sick simply to get out of going to a ball?" Sebastian asked.

"Possibly..." Ciel's voice was low and scheming. It would become increasingly difficult to fake sick when his butler was a demon who could see through every mask he could possibly think up.

"My lord..." Sebastian growled, knowing something was amiss. He decided he wouldn't even grace the boy with a comment. "Anyhow," he continued. "Your dance lessons are still going to happen."

"Fine," the earl hissed, rolling his eyes and secretly dreading it. The last time he'd tried to dance with his butler he had been trying to dance away from Elizabeth. Now he would be dancing with her. Gross.

"Very good, sir. We start in half an hour." The butler began to walk to the door.

Ciel made a noise that could be classified as a grunt, but it was more of a groan of pain. Sebastian turned back, confused.

"I don't want to."

"You have to," Sebastian countered.

If Ciel were a cat, he would have raised his hackles and snarled, as the sound that came from him was quite like such a noise.

"It's not the end of the world," Sebastian said.

"Not yet."

...

The servant had to take various precious minutes convincing his lord that the dancing lessons would happen whether he liked it or not, and would never let up no matter how much the boy whined. Sebastian just let out a long sigh, growing incredibly irritated although his stoic face would never show it. "Come on, young master. The faster we start this, the faster we end it."

"Alright," Ciel muttered, knowing he'd lost.

"Now," Sebastian began. "Put one hand on my shoulder and one on my waist."

"Sebastian." The butler's name was honestly more growled than said.

"Yes, my lord?" was the reply, although Sebastian knew full well the name was an empty threat.

"Nothing," Ciel said, realizing the fact that Sebastian wasn't picking up what he was throwing down. "Continue your lesson."

Sebastian knew his lord was not happy whatsoever, and was oddly moved by his pitiful expression. His gaze on the earl softened. "You have to understand that there is little time for me to find you a suitable tutor, therefore I must take that role."

Ciel knew he would not get that look from Sebastian very often, so he secretly cherished it and waited a moment longer to savor it. "Then continue."

The look shifted back to the signature one, much to Ciel's disappointment. It had been a long time since anyone had looked at him with such a gaze...it made him feel like he had someone on his side who was not bribed, not that he would ever admit to such a weakness of thinking such things.

"Very well," Sebastian said. "Move your left foot with mine and shift to the left..."

Ciel managed to do as he was told, although it became awkward quickly as Sebastian moved a bit too fast for his short legs to handle.

"Cross your right foot so it is directly in front of your left, and move forward as I mirror the movement and step backward."

It was a valiant effort, but the boy nonetheless tripped quite ungracefully. The butler caught him right before his body smashed into the ground.

"This is ridiculous, Sebastian," Ciel mumbled as Sebastian set him back on his feet. "I shouldn't be doing this."

"You have to," Sebastian stated. "What just happened proves you're not ready to dance with Lady Elizabeth just yet."

"I'm not going to the ball, remember?" Ciel asked, knowing what the answer would be.

"You must."

Yep. There it was.

"No, Sebastian," the boy countered harshly. "I am not going to embarrass myself. I will be sick!"

"My lord..." Sebastian pinched the bridge of his nose in exasperation. This was getting old. He attempted to put his hands on Ciel's shoulders, but the child slapped him away with a rough "don't touch me!"

"Please don't make this difficult," Sebastian almost begged. "My patience is beginning to wear thin."

"MY patience is wearing thin!" Ciel shrieked.

"If you would simply allow me to teach you, we could have this done in half the time, my lord."

"Let's move on," Ciel demanded, done with everything today.

"That's what I've been trying to tell you," Sebastian sighed. "Now. Are you going to cooperate?"

"Yes," Ciel replied grudgingly.

"Don't look so excited, young master," the butler stated once seeing his master's bored and uninterested face. He was not graced with an answer, simply a scowl. The poor servant let out another long sigh. "Okay. Now, master, we will begin from the last move where you tripped." If Ciel was going to make this hard, he would learn that two could play that game easily. The boy just continued to frown. "Remember," Sebastian went on, deciding against commenting on it. "Hands on my waist, right foot in front of left; vertical."

Ciel managed to succeed in the move without tripping, though it was still awkward.

"Good. Now right foot to the right as I move my left - young master, your other right - just let your foot mirror the movements of mine."

"I just-" Ciel stuttered, trying his best. "Agh-is that right?" he asked, almost timidly.

"Almost," Sebastian replied, impressed. "Be careful not to step on your partner's feet..."

"I won't have a partner."

So he was still adamant on that, huh? "Honestly, my lord. Your partner will be Elizabeth and you know it."

Ciel did know it, but he was far from pleased by the concept. "I'm not going, Sebastian!"

"Do not be childish!" the butler hissed back, growing exhausted. "It is unbecoming of an earl. Being of high standing, you must go. You know that as well as I do, my young lord." With this, he put a gentle hand on his master's shoulder. Ciel just looked down, disappointed, and Sebastian was found pitying the human. "If you would just try one more time," he said softly, as though not to frighten a wounded animal. "We can be finished..."

"This is an order," Ciel shot back. "I'm done with this lesson. Continue with the schedule."

"Well, young master, congratulations," Sebastian *almost* snarled. 'You have actually managed to annoy me beyond reason.'

"What's next?" Ciel asked, interrupting his thoughts.

Sebastian forced himself to compose. "Miss Nina Hopkins will be by soon to have you fitted for new clothing, my lord."

"Alright," the boy replied as they went back to his study.

"I'll call you when she arrives, but for now you can do what you wish."

"Hmmmm...." Ciel muttered. "Okay."

...

A month had passed since that absolutely dreadful day. He had to endure that extravagant woman and all her obsessing and Sebastian wouldn't stop hinting at the lesson he had failed to finish. Like hell was Ciel giving him the satisfaction of admitting he was wrong, though. That would just be foolish. Currently, it was morning and the sun was already shining. Sebastian walked into his master's room, shaking his shoulder gently.

"Young master, it's time to get up."

"Waahhh?" Ciel moaned in confusion, still half asleep.

"My lord, you must wake up," Sebastian continued.

"Alright," the boy muttered. He slowly got up, sliding his legs over the side of the bed.

"The ball you will be attending with Lady Elizabeth is coming up, master," the butler informed the master.

"Nope."

"No?"

"No it's not."

"Yes it is."

Ciel was going to reply, but was interrupted by a few harsh coughs.

"Master?" Sebastian asked, wondering if his asthma was raring up again. That was the last thing either of them needed right now.

"Yeah?" the boy responded.

"Are you alright?"

"Yea-" He was again cut short by a bit of a coughing fit.

"Maybe some tea will cure your cough, then," Sebastian said. "Come. Let's get you dressed for the day."

Ciel let his butler dress him and watched as he began to leave to prepare the tea that would cure the cough that ailed the child, whether or not it was fake. If it was, his master was an incredible actor. He heard him sniff a little, turning back slightly.

"Is something wrong, Sebastian?" Ciel asked as he saw his butler hesitate.

"I was going to ask you that, master."

"Nothing is wrong with me. Can I have some Earl Grey now?"

"Of course, my lord." Sebastian did as he was told and returned a few minutes later, placing the tea on the dresser. Ciel reached for it, and Sebastian noticed his hands were shaking slightly. He watched his lord intently as he brought the cup to his lips, taking a sip. The butler's eye narrowed slightly, trying to get a reaction.

"What is it?"

Not the reaction he was hoping for, but it would do.

"Something seems...off...about you, master."

Ciel just drank more of his tea, if for no other reason than to royally piss his butler off by not answering. Sebastian just kept staring.

"What is off about me today?" Ciel asked after a few moments, growing steadily unnerved.

Ah, there we go. Hook, line and sinker. "You look pale," Sebastian began. "And your hands are shaking. Are you certain you're alright?"

"I'm fine," Ciel insisted. "Now, what is the schedu-" Once again, coughing interrupted him.

"You are most certainly not fine," Sebastian growled.

"What is the schedule, Sebastian?" Ciel asked again, ignoring his butler's worries.

"The schedule now is you getting rest, my lord," Sebastian stated matter-of-factly. Everything planned today could be rescheduled anyway. It wasn't like anything truly important was going on.

"Why?" the child asked, perturbed. "You are always the one that insists stuff be done!"

"I am quite aware of this," the butler replied. "However, I cannot have you weakened by an illness and continue to push yourself like you do to get things done. What sort of butler would I be if I did not look out for the well being of my young master?"

"Just cut the schedule in half," Ciel suggested.

"I must decline, my lord."

"Then let's go through it all with heads held high," the boy responded. He would not be staying in bed all day! "What is the schedule, Sebastian?" This time there was definitely a threat somewhere in the question.

"Once again, congratulations, my lord," Sebastian growled. "You have actually succeeded in annoying me a bit, if I may be blunt."

"Thank you," Ciel said. "The schedule?"

This boy would not let up, would he? Well, he'd learn.

Sebastian frowned. "My lord, be very careful. Patience is something you do not want a demon of my standing to lose." A prince of Hell could be incredibly dangerous when it came to losing this much patience. He didn't have too much of it to begin with, anyway.

"Sebastian," Ciel hissed, looking his butler in the eye. "Why won't you tell me the schedule?"

"Because, master, as of now there is none."

"Oh..." The boy got an idea. He knew how he could get out of staying in bed. "Well I'll go to my office and find some paperwork or something.

"No you will not." Sebastian knew he was really testing the boundaries he had, but it had to be done.

"What?" the boy asked, his tone turning dangerous.

"You heard me, I assume?" Sebastian asked, knowing full well that his lord was becoming angry with him. Eh. It was a normal thing.

"I don't understand!" Ciel whined.

Sebastian figured he should probably just explain it. "You will stay here and get some rest today. You cannot be ill for that dance, my lord. I know Elizabeth is anticipating your attendance!"

Ciel had had enough. He got up off the bed he had been slumped in and walked over to the door to go to his office. He was blocked by Sebastian's body in his way. "Yes, Sebastian?" he questioned the unmoving statue that was his servant. The man didn't even blink. "Sebastian, what is it?!"

"Don't make me force you to stay in bed today," the butler responded in a low voice. "Believe me. It won't be very pleasant for either of us."

Okay, well if force didn't work then maybe...

Ciel looked up to Sebastian with the makings of puppy eyes, if Ciel were capable of such a thing. "Can I ask for one hour in my office?" he asked. "I'll be sitting down the whole time!"

Sebastian knew it was really no use arguing, or they'd be here all day and he had things to get done sooner or later. He sighed softly. "I suppose, since you asked," he replied. "But I shall be standing behind you for the duration, so don't think about climbing out that window."

Slip up number one, according to Ciel. Now he knew there was a way for a human to escape that way, but he still decided to play dumb to humor the man. "Why would I do that, Sebastian?" He irritably shoved hard, pushing the butler aside and stalking away to his office. Sebastian followed, not commenting on how if he had not wanted to be moved he'd still be in front of that doorway.

"I wouldn't really put it past you at this point, my lord," he replied to the question. "I'm sure you would find a way to scale two floors and run off."

Slip up number two. Nice try hiding slip up number one, buddy. "I'll take that as a compliment," Ciel responded with more coughing. Now he was beginning to grow concerned that he was actually becoming sick. He had been staying up until late hours of the night, after all. Sebastian's eyes narrowed as he followed the little lord.

They reached the office and once Ciel took one step he tripped over the carpet. As always, Sebastian caught him before he hit the floor.

"Stupid rug," Ciel muttered sullenly. Yep, he was quite certainly actually getting sick.

"I wouldn't be so quick to blame the rug, my lord."

"It was in the way!" Ciel complained childishly.

"Young master," the butler mumbled. "That rug has been there since i remade this manor for you."

"I suppose..." Ciel carefully walked to his desk, sitting down in the familiar chair and inwardly cursing himself. At least he was out of his damned room. Sebastian took his place behind him, glancing at the window every now and again. Ciel noticed. "Is there something out there?"

"No," the man said. "Should there be?"

"No. You were just watching it so closely I just thought maybe there was something wrong."

"Nothing is wrong, I assure you."

Ciel turned back to his paperwork but before he could begin working again he burst into a violent coughing fit. Wonderful. Just what he needed.

"Master?" Sebastian asked, concerned.

"Yes?" Ciel acted like nothing had just happened.

"Are you really sure you should be pushing your limits right now?"

"It's just a cough, Sebastian," Ciel huffed. "Maybe it's because you need to dust."

"I just dusted this room before I woke you," Sebastian said, confidently.

Ciel slid a finger across the desk, picking up an almost unnoticeable trace of dust. He held his finger up, showing it triumphantly to Sebastian.

"It seems as though I have missed a spot," said man stated with a grin. "But it seems you have it covered, my lord."

Ciel just glared at him. "Redust this room, please," he ordered.

"Now, sir?"

"If you would. Now is as good a time as any."

"Very well, my lord." Sebastian got halfway to the door before turning back to Ciel. "I expect to find you here upon my return," he warned.

"Why wouldn't you?" Ciel asked innocently enough, already hatching a plan in his mind.

"Without me being here, the exit is unguarded."

Slip up number three.

"Sebastian," Ciel said. "If I leave I will let you know."

"Well, I suppose I will know anyway," Sebastian replied. "I shall be back in a moment, my lord." He left and hurried to find the necessary supplies he would need to redust the entire room, but was momentarily distracted by the sound of an explosion coming from the kitchen as Bard attempted lunch. Great. He didn't have time for this!

"Sebastian!" Ciel called. "I'm leaving!!"

Sebastian's eyes widened. Lunch could wait. "Oh, great," he muttered angrily. He ran to Ciel's office, but found no one when he got there. Wonderful. Just how he wanted to spend his evening; chasing a child around a maze of a house. "No, no, no, no..." he mumbled as he began searching. For whatever reason he found it to be difficult to find the boy...most likely since both of them knew the manor inside and out.

...

Ten minutes had passed, and Sebastian was sick with worry and dread that something had happened, even though he knew that if his master were in danger the contract seal would burn. He stopped frantically searching for a moment before sighing yet again and getting an idea. It wasn't one he liked, but it was his only option at this point.

"Such an unorthodox way to search for a child."

At a shrill whistle, a certain, nude, silver haired man came rushing to the butler's side. Inwardly groaning, Sebastian ordered Pluto to find Ciel. After a few moments, both of their ears picked out a soft cough in what seemed to be a deep sleep. Pluto almost tore Sebastian's arm off as he dragged the man to a dresser with oversized drawers.

'He wouldn't..." Sebastian thought. He carefully opened the drawer, finding a sleeping blue haired boy. 'He did.' He carefully lifted Ciel from the hiding spot he had fallen asleep in, trying not to wake him.

Ciel began to stir a bit, groaning in semi-consciousness. "I am taking you back to your room, my lord," Sebastian whispered.

Ciel weakly shook his head. "You will stay in bed for the rest of the day, young master," the butler pressed on. "You are too unwell to even sit at your desk." All he received was an incoherent mumble which he took to be affirmation that he was heard and maybe understood. "I told you so," he whispered after a while.

"Shut up, demon," Ciel muttered quietly, drifting back to sleep. He heard Sebastian laugh softly before they reached the bedroom.

"Would you like to change out of your clothes, master?" Sebastian asked. He received a low, sleepy hum in reply. "Was that a yes or no, my lord?" Another groan. "Master...?" Yet another low sound. Sebastian frowned. He was about to ridicule his master when Ciel pitched forward, falling right into the crook of Sebastian's neck where his shoulder met his collar. He was out cold, and coughed gently in his sleep. Sebastian looked down at him. "I suppose that was a no, then, considering he just fell forward, completely out, on my shoulder..."

Ciel simply coughed a bit more. "Hmm..." Sebastian thought as he tucked Ciel in, not minding that he was still in his day clothes. "He must actually be growing ill. Hopefully it will not disturb his sleep with unpleasant dreams." He heard Ciel sniff a bit, looked at him a moment longer and then headed to leave. Before he could reach the door, Ciel coughed once more and Sebastian turned to make sure he was still asleep.

"Sebastian?"

"My lord?" Sebastian asked, turning back to face the weak boy who was still, for the most part, half asleep. "When did I get here?" he mumbled.

"I brought you in here a few minutes ago, young master. You fell asleep and collapsed on my shoulder."

"I was in a drawer..." Ciel went on quietly. "...hiding to see what you would do if I left the office. You...were so worried about something..."

Sebastian stopped short. "I-"

"I'm tired, Sebastian..." Ciel mumbled. "I'm going to sleep now." He didn't care that it was still light out.

"Very well, my lord," Sebastian said, turning to leave but suddenly turning back and walking back to the bedside. "Ciel, I was afraid I had lost you." Might as well say it.

"I was in a drawer," Ciel said softly, still half asleep.

Sebastian put a firm hand on Ciel's shoulder, his eyes actually beginning to brim with tears. "I didn't know that though until Pluto found you..."

"I'm fine Sebastian," Ciel hushed. "I won't worry you like that on purpose again." He did feel bad, for he knew that it took a whole lot to make a demon cry.

A tear slowly rolled down Sebastian's cheek, and he pawed at it with his gloved hand. "Look at that, my lord..." he said. "You've managed to make me cry after centuries..."

Ciel was too tired to speak, but he felt incredibly terrible for worrying Sebastian like that. He offered him a slight smile before finally drifting into a deep sleep. Sebastian had to sigh again, and he wiped the tear off before going to leave. He took one look back at his young master before closing the door.

'Huh. What a strange thing, crying...maybe this child has more of an effect on me than I thought...'


End file.
